Canarrow: New Years Eve
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Oliver and Sara ring in the New Year as a couple.
**A while back, I wrote a New Years fic for Assassin Canarrow entitled "Assassin Canarrow: New Years Eve", but left the New Years Canarrow version for anyone willing to accept it for a period of two weeks. I also wrote that if anyone didn't accept the Canarrow New Years story challenge after three weeks, I'd take it up. After having waited for more than three weeks, I'm now going to go ahead and do exactly that. And now, just as I wrote for my audience for the Assassin Canarrow New Years fic, on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and its showrunners.**

It was New Years, and Sara with her fiancé Oliver were preparing to ring in the New Year. There were two glasses filled with champagne which they each held while waiting for midnight to approach. After taking the time to watch the clock while conversing about the interesting experiences they'd had over the last year, they noticed that the minute hand had moved, marking the time as 11:59 p.m.

"We've really had quite a year haven't we Sara?", Oliver asked her as he held her close.

"We truly have Ollie. But out of all of the things we've experienced, I have to say that the best thing was when you asked me to marry you last month", Sara answered, looking up at him with love shining in her eyes.

"I have to agree with you on that. In fact, that was my favorite moment out of this entire year and I'm so happy you said yes", he responded and meaning every word of it.

"It was my favorite moment to and my answer, no matter what, would always have been yes, a thousand times yes", replied Sara who then turned her attention back to the clock as the second hand finally reached the fifty seconds mark.

"You ready Sara?", Oliver asked his fiancé, also noticing the time on the clock.

"I'm ready Ollie", she answered eagerly after which they began the countdown simultaneously.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!", they shouted happily. Following that, Oliver and Sara clicked their glasses in a toast and quickly downed their champagne. Afterwards, they took each other in their arms and kissed passionately as they rang in the New Year.

"It looks like it's official. We've now entered into a brand new year", Sara said after she and Oliver broke apart.

"We most certainly have", Oliver agreed. Another year that will most likely be filled with highs and lows like any other year. But as long as we are together and keep all of our friends and allies close, we can be prepared for anything that may come our way."

"Amen to that", Sara said while embracing her fiancé once more, both of them content to stand and hold each other, grateful for their teammates, for all they had, and most important of all, for the fact that they were allowed to enjoy a brand new year together.

 **The End**

 **A/N I really enjoyed the "Legends Of Tomorrow" episode in which we saw what Star City would be like in 2,046 if the Legends don't succeed and never return home. It appears as though Slade managed to fulfill his promise after all, but through his son. Just so everyone knows, Slade mentioned that he had a son, but his name was Joe. Based on the fact that this son was named Grant, this obviously means that Slade had two sons, Grant and Joe, who I think are in the comics. Now the question is, does Rose Wilson also exist within the Flarrowverse?**

 **I don't know if anyone noticed, but when Sara and Future Oliver said goodbye to each other, they seemed to have be sharing a moment when Sara caressed her old boyfriend's cheek. The way she did it and the way they looked into each other's eyes seemed to give off a romantic vibe. Did anyone else notice it?**

 **If I'm correct about it, and this is for whoever is anti Olicity but pro Canarrow and watched both "Arrow" and "Legends" on the week I wrote this one shot, you all got to see what appears to be the end of Olicity along with a Canarrow moment all on the same week. So kudos to you guys.**

 **Canarrow story challenge: Oliver and Sara, who're married, go to Central City and help Barry and his team deal with a team up between the Reverse Flash, Gorilla Grodd, and the Weather Wizard. Iris also has superpowers and I leave the decision regarding what Iris's powers are to the person here who's willing to accept the challenge. Oh, and Iris and Barry are together. Also, please mark that fic as an Oliver/Sara pairing in order to make clear that it's a Canarrow story.**

 **Have a good day.**


End file.
